horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
My Bloody Valentine (1981)
|language = English|imagecat = My Bloody Valentine (1981)|starring = Paul Kelman Lori Hallier Neil Affleck Don Francks Cynthia Dale Alf Humphreys}} My Bloody Valentine is a 1981 slasher film released in the wake of the popularity of the slasher genre that had overtaken the 1970s. Considered an example of the low-budget cult films reminiscent of popular slasher films such as Halloween (1978) and Friday the 13th(1980), the movie was filmed on location in Sydney Mines, Nova Scotia Canada. The movie is infamous for having had 9 minutes cut by the MPAA due to the amount of violence and gore. Though co-producer Dunning confirmed that the excised footage still existed, attempts to release it proved difficult as Paramount Pictures refused to offer an uncut version.Lionsgate subsequently secured DVD rights to the film (as well as several other Paramount features, under license) and released the uncut version on January 13, 2009. Plot Twenty years ago, in the sleepy mining town of Valentine Bluffs, a methane gas explosion at Hanniger Coal Mine trapped five miners in a shaftwhen the foremen of the crew left early to attend the town's Valentine's Day dance. Six weeks later, the sole survivor of the accident, Harry Warden, was rescued; he survived by eating his dead coworkers and ultimately had gone mad. After a year in an institution, he escaped on Valentine's Day, killing and cutting out the heart of the guilty foremen, leaving a warning that the same would happen if the town ever again held a Valentine's Day celebration. With the legend of Harry Warden nothing but a distant memory, a group of young miners and their girlfriends decide that the town has gone without a party long enough. As the night of the dance approaches, a murderous maniac in mining gear begins dispatching townsfolk in bloody and creative ways. The town sheriff and mayor quickly deduce it must be Harry Warden, who was returned to the institution, though their attempts to confirm Warden's status are hindered. Despite the murders, the young adults continue with their plans for a dance, laughing off the "stories" of the murderous Harry Warden. Finally the night of the dance is reached and as the Miner dispatches off several partyers, a group decides to venture into the mines to explore and impress the women. Realizing that a killer is on the loose, a rescue party composed of best friends T.J. and Axel go after the others and Sarah, who both men love. The Miner has indeed followed them into the mine, killing most of the group, and forcing T.J., Axel, Sarah and Patty to try to escape. Axel appears to be killed and Patty is murdered as well leaving only T.J. and Sarah. On the surface the Mayor and Sheriff have found out that Harry Warden died 5 years ago and are preparing to lead a group of men into the mines. In the mine, the Miner attacks T.J. and Sarah on a moving rail line and the fight eventually is forced into an abandoned shaft where the integrity of the ceiling is in doubt. The Killer is revealed to be in fact not Warden, but Axel. A flashback reveals that he witnessed the murder of his father, one of the foremen, by Harry Warden when he was a boy. The ceiling then collapses, burying Axel alive. Only his arm is visible, but as rescue efforts are taken it is soon discovered that Axel has cut off his own arm to escape. Through the hole in the wall T.J., Sarah and the police watch as the deranged and delusional Axel runs deeper into the mine calling out to Harry Warden and asking that Sarah be his "Bloody Valentine". List of deaths Cast *Peter Cowper as Harry Warden / The Miner *Paul Kelman as Jessie 'T.J.' Hanniger *Lori Hallier as Sarah Palmer *Neil Affleck as Axel Palmer *Don Francks as Chief Jake Newby *Keith Knight as Hollis *Alf Humphreys as Howard Landers *Cynthia Dale as Patty *Terry Waterland as Harriet *Jack Van Evera as Happy Category:Slasher Category:Horror film series templates Category:Films Category:1981 films Category:Films of the 1980s Category:English-language films Category:Canadian films Category:6.2 rating Category:Killer films Category:Slasher films